


metal heartstrings

by ancientglowstick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But whatever, Fix-It, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Non-Canon Relationship, Outer Space, Poe's mom's ring is a canon thing, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, Sweet, Zorii is really only mentioned, and I guess technically this could be considered a, and he didn't give it to Zorii, and threepio is literally just named, doing what the Disney cowards wont, if only, ik it doesn't matter, im putting it here cuz its such a good ship name, in an encyclopedia or something I read, thank you Oscar Isaac you're an inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientglowstick/pseuds/ancientglowstick
Summary: Finn, newly insecure, approaches Poe with a question and a found treasure. Luckily, Poe sets the record straight. He, is not. And now that his mother's ring is returned, he can finally give it away.screw you, disney. all hail Oscar Isaac. and let's be honest, John Boyega too.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	metal heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> listen Poe Dameron is the love of my life, but Finn Dameron is the love of HIS life

“General?”

“Yes, General?” There’s a wink in his voice.

“I meant to talk to you on Kijimi, but Threepio and the medallion-”

“Talk to me about what?” Poe closes a hatch on his X-Wing and sets a wrench aside. He turns, picking up a rag and absentmindedly wiping his hands clean. Or, cleaner. He leans on the plane behind him. Waltzing with nonchalance, Poe runs a smeared hand through his dark curly hair - it’s gotten much longer since they met. There’s a swipe of grease on his cheekbone. Finn wants to touch it.

Wind pulls at the surrounding trees with grace, scattering pools of light like stars on the forest floor. Finn reaches a hand in the pocket of the jacket Poe gave him eons ago. The familiar leather still smells like him. Finn's fingers tangle on a chain. He rocks back and forth.

“Well, I just… I, um.” Poe raises his eyebrows, mostly teasing. Teasing and something else.

“I mean, Zorii. She, um, she seems pretty friendly, right? Like you two are good friends. Close friends. Are you close friends?”

Putting down his rag, Poe smiles. “She’s a friend, Finn. Only a friend.” He swats playfully at Finn’s shoulder. “Worried there?”

“It just seemed like there was a lot of history.”

“The asking to kiss was a joke, buddy. We kissed once to avoid being recognized during a run. Can’t ID you if your face is covered by someone else's, right?”

Poe shifts his weight. He’s no longer leaning on the X-Wing. Standing brings them painfully close. Finn wants to believe him.

“Zorii’s girlfriend Shiel-An was confused when she found out, too.” Poe puts a hand on his shoulder, inching even closer. “I promise, there was nothing between me and Zorii.”

Finn’s face breaks into a wonderful, radiant smile. “Thank God. Because, well, I found this on the floor after you went to the roof with her. I thought you dropped it. Then I thought, maybe you were going to show her? It doesn’t matter anymore.”

He pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket. A mess of silver chain braids itself around his fingers like a shining silk web. In the center of his hand, a ring. A wedding band on a necklace.

“I thought I lost this!” Poe takes Finn’s hand in his. He runs a finger over the ring. “It was my mother’s.” He looks up, locking eyes with Finn. “I was saving it.”

Something unspoken and electric flares between them. More than Force, more than fate.

“To give.”

If either of them looks away the world will collapse. Neverending galaxies imploding at once. A dying star.

“To the right person.” Poe slips his mother’s band, still entangled in the chain, onto Finn’s ring finger.

Hands intertwined, joined by love and metal heartstrings, Finn leans towards the brave, witty pilot. Poe brushes the kind, fierce ex-stormtrooper’s face. He closes his eyes, giving in. The universe disintegrates.

And he kisses him.


End file.
